My Story Is Finally Told
by Wolfstone5
Summary: All right, this is just like a summary of my book series, but Selene's telling it to her son, so...................................you know, read and review. Pretty please?


**All right, this never actually happened, but this is set after my book series is over, and all the girls (Sapphire, Selene, Skye, Willow, and Andrea) are older. Coal (half-human, half-wolf) is married to Selene in this. By the way, Selene's a goth. This story is like a summary of my book. Anyways…..yeah, just begin reading all ready.**

Selene Burks sat by the bed in the castle. She looked down at the boy lying in the bed, his dark blue eyes, like her own, watching her. She sighed, brushing back her long black hair.

"What story would you like to hear tonight, Aaron?" she asked her son, brushing his dark reddish-brown hair out of his eyes. He gazed at her intently.

"Can I, um, hear your story? I mean, I've read it in the castle library, but I want to hear it from you. Please?" the little boy begged his mother. Selene sighed softly.

"It's very long, and very sad. Are you sure?" she asked. Her son nodded eagerly. Selene settled down into a comfortable position and began.

"Well, once, in a place known as Earth, my friends and I lived in a town. At first it was only me, Sapphire, and Skye. We had many adventures together. And then, Sapphire found a stone. A galaxy stone, to be exact. Goblins showed up, trying to kill her, but she fought them off. Skye and I didn't think we would ever find magic like her, but then, it happened." Selene paused, looking down. She took a deep breath.

"Skye found two stones, gaining two bonds. The ferret, Sophie, and the shadowcat, Shadowwing." Selene's son sat up, his eyes gleaming.

"I know them! I like to go to the Shadowwoods and play with them!" Aaron said eagerly. Selene nodded, but didn't laugh like she had used to. Instead, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Let me continue, because I've never told anyone this, and it's not in the castle library." Aaron settled down to listen once again.

Selene smiled. "She went to Beomonia, where we live. She came face-to-face with Ouldir, who was an evil Mistwraith, and Shilya, Kaldar's dark apprentice. She barely managed to escape. A few days after she came home, I found my moon stone and my water stone." After this sentence, Selene touched the blue-gray stone on her wrist and the silver one on her choker. She paused before continuing.

"I met my bonds, Moondream, the wolf, and…Gage, the ferret." She stopped as a white wolf appeared by her side. Aaron smiled.

"You still have Dream, but what happened to Gage?" he asked curiously. Selene shook her head.

"I'll get to that. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Anyways, I went after the goblins. That's when I met your father. It wasn't love at first sight; we always fought. He helped me kill the goblins. Then, we fought Ouldir. Sapphire, Snowfire, Skye, Shadow, Sophie, Gage, Dream, and me. We killed him. Then came summer break from school." Selene stopped. Aaron looked at his mother.

Selene shifted on the chair. "Then we met Willow and Andrea, both new to magic. Andrea had one bond, Galaxy, the dog, and Willow, two. She had Nakia, the ghost tiger, and Wingshadow, the barn owl. Sapphire had finally found a bond, Snowfire, the horse. Then Senjinn, Tarana, and Nexal showed up. They were from Kivia, I think it was, and had come to help us. Unfortunately Kaldar, the dark lord, battled us in Beomonia in the Fire Fields. And…" Selene stopped, a single tear running down her cheek.

"What happened? Mum, what happened next?" Aaron asked, looking confused. Selene smiled weakly.

"I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save Gage. He died. You know, his body vanished, and the heart stone in my room…was his. I had lost my best friend. And then Skye, my dear friend, turned evil. I, along with the others, vowed to train harder, and then came our last battle." The goth stopped. She looked down, tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"We fought hard, with the reincarnated Ouldir at our side, his bond, Shadow, yes, she was his true bond. And then, when we thought all hope was lost, Andrea killed her half-sister, Shilya. But then came the hardest moment. Willow and Andrea didn't know her as well as me and Sapphire, but still. We had to fight our dearest friend. Kaldar was controlling her, but it was still hard. So we attacked Kaldar instead. We killed him, but we couldn't save her. Skye died. I felt so bad, not only for myself, but for Sophie. She had lost her bond, and her brother, Gage." Selene stopped, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath before she continued. Her pale fingers clutched at Moondream.

"We buried her in the Shadowwoods. She had always loved it there. And then, Senjinn, Tarana, and Nexal left, and Sapphire lost the only person she had ever loved: Nexal. Senjinn felt bad about leaving, because Skye had loved him. And they could never be together. Sapphire, Willow, Andrea, and I choose to stay here in our true homes with our bonds. And then I got married to Coal and we had you. That's where it ends." Selene smiled, tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked down at her son. Aaron was asleep, peace evident in his face. Selene stood up, walking out of the room with her bonded wolf.

Outside in the garden, Selene stood, gazing at the moon. She smiled peacefully as Coal came out and wrapped his arms around her. He waited for her to tell him what had happened. Selene smiled at her husband and her bond.

"It's nothing; it's just that…my feelings were finally said. I don't have to live with this burden any longer. I finally let out the truth."

And the three stood there for the rest of the night, one of them finally at peace.

**Well, that certainly was an interesting story. If you hated it, fine. If you liked it, review. It's as simple as that. Please talk to me if you had any questions about this story or the book. Or you can talk to Senjinn. Review his stories too! Wait…mine first!**


End file.
